


Se busca Loft.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canonical Character Death, Creeper Peter Hale, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: Derek vuelve a Beacon Hills y Al visitar a Isaac conoce an muy particular detective asesor.





	Se busca Loft.

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo atrasado para Mikaela, pidió un AU de Sherlock Holmes y de almas gemelas dio la opción de "comparten el mismo TIC y conocen una canción que es única para ellos dos" y decidí usar ambos, dándoles un par de gestos del otro y haciéndo que tararearan esa canción, espero que sea de su agrado ♡  
> No soy muy creativa con los títulos, lo lamento. No está beteado porque ya no tengo beta para este fandom :( 💔

Derek tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa mientras leía en el periódico anuncios de departamentos en Beacon Hills. Tras haber estado viviendo tantos años fuera de su ciudad natal creía que ya era hora de regresar a esta, pero cuando se dispuso a volver se encontró con que el estado ya había tomado posesión de su antigua casa y la había terminado de demoler. Quizá debería haber tomado eso como una señal para no hacerlo. Rodó la pluma entre sus dedos antes de encerrar uno de esos anuncios y llevarsela a la boca antes de seguir leyendo el resto mientras tarareaba una melodía que no recordaba en donde había escuchado. 

Por la tarde Derek se encontró con uno de sus viejos conocidos. Isaac Lahey. Él, en algún tiempo, había sido prácticamente un hermano para Derek. De hecho, todavía lo consideraba uno aunque hubieran perdido contacto por años y al juzgar por el rostro de Isaac al verlo, el menor se sentía igual. 

—¡Derek! Me alegro mucho de que estés de vuelta —dijo Isaac antes de darle un afectuoso abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda a manera de saludo. 

—Isaac, que gusto verte —Derek sonrió ligeramente y asintió. 

—Lamento lo de tu casa, Erica, Boyd y yo tratamos de evitarlo pero como ni uno de nosotros era el propietario en realidad nada pudimos hacer —Isaac resopló y se dejó caer en una banca del parque. Derek tomó asiento junto a él. 

—Ni lo menciones —el mayor negó con la cabeza. 

Isaac le sonrió y después fijó su vista en su reloj. 

—Oh, ¿Estás ocupado? —preguntó Derek, asumiendo que si su amigo estaba preocupado por la hora, era porque tenía algo que hacer. 

—No realmente, lo que sucede es que Stiles está en el laboratorio y tras el último accidente, no me gusta dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo —Isaac frunció el ceño. 

—¿La última vez? —Derek frunció el ceño, confundido y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. 

El de rulos soltó una pequeña carcajada. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Derek, ahora más confundido. 

—Es que Stiles hace mucho eso, me recordaste a él —aclaró Isaac, tratando de imitar el gesto de Derek— pero no es el caso, lo que te decía, la última vez que estuvo en el laboratorio hizo una especie de bombas ¿Cómo las llamó? No lo recuerdo, cuando entré a la habitación y pregunté qué había en los frascos me dijo que eran bombas, por supuesto que me sorprendí y se me cayó y ahora hay una mancha oscura en el laboratorio en donde este quemó parte del piso —Isaac dejó salir un suspiro— Stiles es un peligro andante. 

"¿Entonces no fue tu culpa si tú eres quien la dejó caer?" pensó Derek. 

—¿Por qué estaba haciendo bombas? —preguntó Derek. 

—Ah, para un caso, ¿Te molesta si seguimos conversando en el laboratorio? Si lo tengo donde lo pueda vigilar me sentiría mejor, no va muy seguido, pero cuando va siempre es para hacer cosas raras —Isaac hizo un puchero y luego se levantó de la banca asumiendo que Derek aceptaría su proposición.   
  
El camino al laboratorio fue tranquilo. El clima era agradable y la caminata se le hizo amena. Al llegar al laboratorio su vista inmediatamente se posó en el hombre delgado que se encontraba observando algo en el microscopio. 

—Hola Isaac, regresaste rápido, comenzaba a aburrirme aquí solo —comentó el hombre, levantando la vista del microscopio— oh, traes un amigo —Stiles lo observó detenidamente y después devolvió su vista al microscopio, solo que esta vez jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente mientras observava lo que sea que estuviera viendo. 

—Él es Derek Hale, Derek, Stiles Stilinski —los presentó el de rulos. 

—Oh, un Hale —Stiles se removió incómodo en su asiento. 

Derek se preguntó a qué se debía esa reacción y estuvo apunto de preguntar cuál era el problema cuando el hombre en el telescopio habló nuevamente. 

—Sí, ya tuve el infortunio de conocer a Peter Hale. Un patán, si me preguntas. Fuertes trastornos mentales, un grave complejo de superioridad, me invitó a salir en multiples ocasiones, pero claro, él estaba siendo procesado por el asesinato de varios Argent y no acostumbro salir con asesinos —Stiles se encogió de hombros— además no era mi tipo, era muy... sociopata para mis gustos —movió una mano, como tratando de alejar los recuerdos.

—¿Derek quieres ir por un café? —preguntó Isaac, incómodo. 

—Pero ya sabes, los Argent quemaron nuestra maldita casa con casi toda nuestra familia dentro —comentó Derek. El evento era ya algo tan distante para él que ahora todo lo que le causaba era tristeza, la ira se había esfumado casi completamente y claro, ayudaba saber que Kate había sido asesinada por su tío. Derek dio un par de pasos hacia enfrente, apoyandose en la mesa de metal, dejando que algo de su peso cayera sobre sus brazos. 

—Sí, lo sé y lo sé porque yo era quien investigaba ese caso, tu tío convenció a uno de los policías del departamento que lo dejara ver el expediente y se llevó la lista con todos los nombres de los involucrados. Estaban a pocos días de ser juzgados ante la ley y pudrirse en prisión. 

—Los prefiero muertos que en prisión —comentó Isaac. 

—¿Sí? A mi parecer es mejor la prisión que la muerte, porque, verás. Nadie sabe lo que hay después de la muerte, puede no haber nada, puede haber alguna tierra prometida, el cielo, el infierno, la reencarnación, lo que sea, pero una vez que mueres, lo que hiciste en esta vida se acaba. ¿En cambio la prisión? La privación de la libertad, esa libertad que el ser humano tanto lucha por alcanzar, eso te destroza, ¿alguna vez has leído literatura clásica? algunos escritores que han estado en prisión hablan acerca de cómo estando ahí dentro lo que uno más anhela es la libertad, como por ejemplo Cervantes —Stiles movió su mano, como dimisando el tema— pero el tema se me está saliendo de las manos. Prefiero mil veces ver los ojos sin vida de un prisionero que sabe que pasará toda su vida en prisión a ver los ojos sin vida de alguien que ha muerto. Peter les cortó la garganta ¿Y cuánto tiempo duró eso? Segundos, minutos a lo mucho, pero ¿en prisión? Puedes ver día con día como van muriendo esas esperanzas de algún día poder ver la luz. 

Derek pasó saliva ante el discurso del menor. 

—Me parece que tú estás más loco que Peter —comentó Derek. Y quizá estaba mal, pero de hecho se sentía atraido por ese hombre frente a él. Hablaba tanto que le daban ganas de callarlo de alguna manera más satisfactoria para ambos, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no le molestaba escucharlo divagar.

—Soy un sociopata altamente funcional, gracias —Stiles sonrió de medio lado.

Sí, definitivamente Derek tenía muchas ideas de lo que le gustaría hacer con esa boca. Sus labios rosa eran bastante provocadores. Stiles, quizá por nerviosismo o quizá al notar que el de ojos verdes observaba sus labios, pasó su lengua por estos, dejandolos humectados y ligeramente brillantes. Las manos de Derek, las cuales seguían sobre la mesa de metal, se sujetaron con más fuerza a esta. Si pudiera enterrar sus uñas en ese metal, lo haría. 

Stiles le sonrió y comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos en la mesa mientras lo observaba complacido. 

Isaac carraspeó, y Derek apartó su vista de Stiles quizá no estaba siendo tan sutíl como él creía que lo estaba siendo. A Stiles la interrupción pareció no afectarle. 

—¿Soy el único en esta habitación que piensa que eso es en cierto modo retorcido? —preguntó Isaac. 

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Stiles, inocentemente, fingiendo que no había estado pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría que Derek lo cargara sobre la mesa y...

—Digo ¿cómo es que eso función? Le dices a un chico que te hubiera gustado ver morir a una asesina ¿Y luego qué? ¿Se saltan encima? —la confusión era clara en su voz— digo, ni siquiera se conocen. 

—Bueno, yo no sabía que debías de conocer a alguien para tener un poco de acción, pero, solo para complacerte, Derek, además de haber estado en el ejército, jugar baloncesto, ser malo cocinando, dormir en el motel que está en la entrada de la ciudad, estar buscando un nuevo lugar dónde vivir, que por cierto yo podría ayudarte en eso, tener el feo habito de comerte las uñas y haber estado en Nueva York ¿Qué crees que deberías saber de ti? —preguntó Stiles, ahora jugaba con una pluma, rodandola entre sus dedos. 

Derek lo miró sorprendido. 

—¿Cómo...? —comenzó a preguntar— ¿Tú le dijiste? —preguntó esta vez a Isaac. 

—No, él hace eso, mucho, es un presumido, es muy bueno analizando a las personas, observando cosas, no sé —Isaac se encogió de hombros. 

"Presumido" no era la palabra que él hubiera utlizado. "Asombroso" era una palabra más acertada. Y "sexy" a Derek le gustaban las personas inteligentes. Su primer amor había sido una de las chicas más inteligentes de la escuela, también habil para la música, luego Kate, ella... había sido tan inteligente que ni siquiera levantó sospechas por su crimen, claro, hasta que aparentemente había llegado Stiles. También salió por un largo tiempo con una maestra. 

—¿Entonces cómo supiste? —preguntó a Stiles. 

—Por tu forma de pararte, cuando llegaste al laboratorio, antes de recargarte ahí, tu pose es idéntica a la de un militar, lo del baloncesto es porque puedo ver en tu cuello unas pequeñas franjas que pertenecen a un uniforme de baloncesto, sé que eres malo cocinando porque tu manga derecha tiene un ligero color ahumado, lo que quiere decir que, no sé qué estabas haciendo de desayunar, pero puedo apostar a que lo quemaste y terminaste comiendo afuera, tienes una diminuta mancha de mayonesa en la camiseta, el motel en la entrada de la ciudad es de los pocos que tienen cocina en la habitación, pero es el único que no tiene pavimentada la entrada, ayer lluvió un poco, tienes lodo seco en las botas, tu dedo índice está ligeramente gris, supuse que por el periodico y como acabas de llegar, lo más probable es que estuvieras buscando departamentos, insisto en que puedo ayudar con eso, el loft del edificio donde vivo está a la venta y es un lindo lugar, yo no puedo pagar por él pero claramente tú sí, lo de las uñas es obvio y lo de Nueva York lo puedo saber porque todavía no cambias el horario de tu reloj y porque desde acá puedo ver el colgante que usas de llavero y es de su universidad, ves, cuando lo explico pierde el encanto —Stiles suspiró. 

Y santo cielo, ¿Es que ese chico no necesitaba respirar?

Derek mordió su labio inferior y Stiles hizo el mismo gesto prácticamente al mismo tiempo. 

—¿Entonces dónde está ese loft? —preguntó el mayor. 

—Oh, yo te llevo, de todos modos ya es hora de ir a casa —ofreció Stiles. 

—Jah, claro, usualmente te irías dentro de cinco horas —Isaac sonrió de medio lado. 

Las mejillas de Stiles se tiñeron de un lindo color rojo. 

—Metete en tus asuntos Lahey —dijo Stiles, colocandose una chaqueta— y por cierto, no toques esto, es para la investigación de un asesinato, es venenoso.

—Stiles, ¡No! Basta —Imploró Isaac, pero Stiles hizo caso omiso, guardando sus muestras en la incubadora y despejando la mesa de trabajo. 

—¿Un asesinato? —preguntó Derek, confundido. 

—Sí, Stiles es detective —respondió Isaac. 

—Detective asistente —corrigió. 

—Sí pero eso no existe, eso es lo que él dice para sonar intersante —replicó Isaac.

—Sí existe, es un puesto único, yo lo inventé —aclaró el de lunares.

—Ese es mi punto, él lo inventó, uno no puede ir por la vida haciendo eso, es como que yo diga que voy a ser un asistente veterinario —Isaac movió las manos, como alejando las palabras de él. 

—Yo me gané el derecho a inventarme este puesto, los detectives vienen a mi cuando están atorados en una investigación, yo los asisto para que vuelvan a encontrar un camino viable, era detective, ahora soy asistente detective y en ocasiones detective privado, dependiendo de quien pregunte —comentó Stiles. 

—Ni siquiera cobras, por eso no puedes comprar el loft —dijo Isaac. 

—Me gusta cobrar en especias. La reina de inglaterra me dio una corona de oro en una ocasión ¿Crees tú que la cambiaría por un simple loft? Absolutamente no, prefiero mil veces mi departamento a vender mis preciadas poseciones —Stiles se cruzó de brazos. 

—Sí, bueno, ya, mejor vete —Isaac rodó los ojos. 

—Muy bien, Derek, ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Stiles, sonriéndole. 

—Oh, claro, ¿está lejos o deberíamos...? 

—No, es cerca, tranquilo, caminando llegamos como en quince minutos, es el 221b de la calle Baker, ¿No sé si la puedes ubicar? —preguntó Stiles. 

—Oh, sí, creo saber dónde es —afirmó Derek.

—Fantástico, pues entonces vamos —la sonrisa de Stiles se ensanchó y le dedicó un guiño.

  
Comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa, lado a lado. Entonces Stiles comenzó a tararear, oh, era la misma canción que Derek había estado tarareando esa misma mañana, Stiles sabía cuál era. Quizá después le preguntaría el nombre para intentar buscarla y poder escucharla bien. 

  
FIN. 

**Author's Note:**

> Voy a confesar algo. A pesar de que soy súper fan de Sherlock Holmes desde que tenía 8 años y leí "Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes", nunca he podido terminar un fic de ellos o relacionado con este universo. ¿Por qué? No sé, pero lo he intentado varias veces y nunca los he podido concluir, así que, una disculpa porque esto resultó siendo prácticamente como una introducción :( lo intenté.


End file.
